Opinions
by Escape-reality23
Summary: There's much more to Naruto than meets the eye and only one person knows. Fem!naru. Slight hint of Kyuunaru.


Naruto remembers when she was younger she would glair at nothing for hours.

Well maybe it wasn't exactly nothing, if that is what you could call the Kyuubi.

**"Stop looking at me like that brat."** Kyuubi would often growl than would fallow it up with a death threat that Naruto knew wouldn't work, he was, after all, trapped in an almost unbreakable seal.."

Naruto would continue to glair.

There was nothing better to do on the outside anyway.

The only few times Naruto would leave her small apartment would be when she needed the necessities that any little girl needed (cloths, food, etc.) when jiji needed her, or when the occasional mob showed up to 'exorcize the demon' or how they had put it.

Sometimes, on one of her good days, Naruto would speak to the fox and sometimes- and that is a big sometimes- have a full blow conversation with the fox.

One time the Kyuubi had asked why she acts like an idiot when she knew all too well she was very intelligent far beyond her years. She shuffled from her spot on the ground and looked up at him. "I don't know." she answered.

The Kyuubi continued pacing in his cage, every now and than peering at his jailor who's glair had turned into a thoughtful look. "Do you not like it?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"**No, no I don't."** He answered without hesitation

The next day was the day of Mizuke's betrayal and the first time Naruto had shown her true power.

The next time they had a conversation was while they were in the mist village what Kyuubi had asked the simple question of why she wore orange.

"I like the color." this time she sat right next to the bars, almost taunting the Kyuubi to take one big bite of her arm maybe a leg. "Do you think I should wear a different color." Naruto tugged at the hem of her jacket.

**"purple."**

"Purple." she echoed.

Blue and red did make purple, after all.

She had started their third conversation.

"Kyuubi, do you have a human form?"

The Kyuubi, whose back was facing her that day (or was it night, its very hard to tell when your living in some kid's navel) turned his head to face Naruto. **"Of course I do."** Kyuubi boasted, though there was noting to boast about humans were much more weaker than demons. "**I have a form for just about creature out there. Demons, humans, elves…"**

"There are elves?" Naruto cut in staring at him skeptically.

The Kyuubi muttered about how he should learn to keep his mouth shout. **"Never mind brat. Now why do you want to know?"**

She shook her head and looked up at his looming form. "Can I see it?"

**"See what? My human form."**

"Yes please." she looked at him with curious eyes something that Kyuubi didn't see often.

With a gruff 'fine' he focused. His body molded itself into a smaller version of his fox form before turning into a human with red hair that reached up to his shoulders and red eyes. Naruto stood up and walked over to him. "You look like a bishonen."

Kyuubi growled at her for calling him such a thing. He was the Kyuubi not some pretty boy that was eye candy to some stupid girl.

"your really hansom too." She said before the ringing of her alarm clock broke into their peaceful barrier.

Kyuubi decided that maybe he should start meeting up with Naruto like this a lot more.

The fourth time they held a conversation was when Naruto failed to retrieve Sasuke from the snake.

Well, it wasent really a conversation more like Kyuubi holding onto his crying jailor while she sobbed things like: 'I-I promised S-s-sakura-chan' and 'they were all hurt because of me, Neji almost died!'

After her episode there was an unspoken agreement between the two of then that they would never speak about it again or the basterd that had caused. ('course that didn't stop Kyuubi form cursing his sole to hell when Naruto wasn't around)

Truthfully Kyuubi noticed long ago that he and Naruto both had this type of bond that nether decided to break.

Naruto would come to him and Kyuubi would stay and listen or watch as she glared at him.

He had sometimes seen her staring at the seal that healed him inside her, weighing her options of weather to free him or not. If Kyuubi wanted to he could have put his own two sense in about how he wanted to get out of her and that he would reek havoc on everyone and thing that dear come within two inches of him.

That would be a lie he didn't want to be free because what he had learned from Naruto the world had become hateful and boring. (that explained why Naruto would meet up with him many times) and Kyuubi knew that even if she did let him free that the only thing he would kill would be that bastered Sasuke and his little snake friend.

But he would never be able to explain _why _exactly he stays with her because he knows he has her wrapped around his figures(or paws)when he looks at her intelligent blue eyes and purple clad outfit.

Kind of like if someone were to ask why the wind blew.

It just dose.


End file.
